How to become a hero the hard way
by CandyKaty
Summary: Just another "watching the movie" fanfic.A weird girl, penguins with bowties and talking dragons.
1. Chapter 1

"And that's for... everithing else"Saind the young Viking girl before running way.  
Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying to understand if this had just happened or if he was dreaming about it... again.  
"What are you looking at?"Not that he ever got an anwser because the moment he said that they were surrounded by a blinding white light.  
When the light dissapeard, Hiccup was in a big room along with every single Viking on a girl had a slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and curly, light-brown-blond hair that went about an inch past her was wearing a pair of light purple trainers, dark-gray pants, a light-blue short-sleved t-shirt and a neclase with a metal seashell.  
"Welcome Vikings of Berk!I'm so glad you all that I gave you a choise or something,I just transported you here, but you know."  
"Who are you?Are you a wicth?Why did you brought us here?"asked Stoic.  
"I'm CandyKaty,but call me Kat if you , I'm not a wicth, though it would be , why I brought you here?Well, I've brought you here to watch a are moving picters that show a the movie you're going to see tells the tale of how the 300-year war with the drangons ended,by who and how.I know you might have a problem beliving this, but the end of the war is less than a week away."  
Every Viking in the room had eyes as big as host smiled.  
"Yeah, if you have problem beliving this what would you say if I told you that the war ends because a certain teen her found his talent and a true friend?" Hiccup gulped.  
"I don't see why we should belive ya" said the blacksmith of the village.  
"Well, for one, I have no reason to lie to 's you'r choice to belive me or not, but you have nothing to , do you wanna see the movie?" The Vikings talked about it a litle before saying yes.  
" , folow me." She said and duided them through a double door.  
The room had the size of the mead of the floor was covered in seats and the other half had a stone floor with no the front wall was a big screen and on the back of the room, on a platform was the projector.  
"Ok, now, there's something I need to tell you."Said Kat, suddendly nervous.  
"Since the movie talks about the Dragon-Viking war the dragons are gonna watch it with us."Let's just say the the Vikings didn't like that.  
"There's no way I'll be seeing a movie with a bunch of dragons!" said Snotlout.  
"Well, you have no choice because you can't leave this room till the movie is over."She said as two little penguins with bow ties closed the door.  
"We'll find another way out." said Stoic as he pulled ot his hammer...only to realize it wasn't there.  
"Oh, to mention, I took all of your 'll get them back at the end of the movie."The Vikings were angry but none of them did something.  
"Let the dragons come in!"She said and another set of penguins open another door the the Vikings hadn't seen dragons came in along with the one and only Toothless.  
" you take the floor, Vikings the ...what is it Fishlegs?"  
"What is the name of the movie?" Our host was caught off-guard  
"Oh.I can't tell you the title cause it will spoil the movie but you can call it "How to become a hero the hard way" for now."  
Kat sat on a couch a litle forward than the rest of the seats with a bowl of popcorn at her lap.  
"Ok, now..."she said and clapped her fingers.  
"What did you just did?" asked... then turned towars the Vikings after feeling them looking at him.  
"What?"he said  
"You just...talked"said Hiccup surprised but mostly astonished.  
"I could always talk, you just never understood Dragonese"  
"What?"It was Hiccup's turn to be confused.  
"It's the languege of this is my world, I made you all able to understand it.I thought the dragons would have some intresting comments on the are we set now?"  
The Vikings nobbed in agreement.  
"Ok it Carl!" she yelled and a penguin(Carl) started the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

** We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) This, is Berk.**

"And here is our protagonist!"said hall looked at her confused.

"Wait"said Fishlegs" if Hiccup is the protagonist, does that means he's the one that ends the war?"  
"Exactly" said our host happy.  
"How is that posible?!" asked Snotface- sorry, Snotlout."Useless can't even carry a weapon,how does he end a war for Thor's name!"  
"Because it doesn't only take brute strenth to end a also takes brains and..." she turneed her head and looked at Toothless and Hiccup(thought the Vikings thought she was looking just at Hiccup)"... a good friend."  
Getting over her emotionaly state, she yelled.  
"Now shut your pie hole, sit down and wacth the movie."

**It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's**

**located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

"Coudn't put it better myself" said Hiccup.

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. The camera drifts closer, circling.**

"Yeah it's all thanks to those monsters!"said Snotlout poiting to the dragons."Then again, Useless causes as much destruction as them,so..."The twins chuckled while toothless growled to Snotlout, but most of the Vikings thought it was because he called them smiled at his friend.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

"Iy's true.I took a female once to see a sunset at Berk.I asked her to be my slaped me with her tail."said the Nightmare(a.k.a. Hookfang) and the rest of the dragons tried,miserably, to hide their laughter.

**The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...  
Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.  
INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS  
A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.  
HICCUP ...dragons.**

"Wait...YOU CALLED US PESTS?!" asks Toothless.  
"Well, every other Viking calls you either beasts, monsters or is an improvment" he answered.  
"You know his kinda right" said the Gronkle (a.k.a Meatlug).  
"Not helping" replied Toothless.

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.  
HICCUP (V.O.) Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.**

" 're big and tough and..."started Snotlout

**We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh" he finished.  
"Yeah, like you don't have Hiccup" Kat said

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

"It is a stupid tradition" said Fishlegs.

**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"Hey!"said the Vikings together(ecxept Hiccup and Astrid of corse).

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING(FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Said Viking blushes.

Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...  
HOARK What are you doing out!?  
HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad...  
BURNTHAIR Get inside!  
HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce...  
PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

"Wow, great neightbours" Toothless said sarcasticly.  
"I know" replied Hiccup.

**HICCUP . Ack.  
He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.**

The hall laughts.

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!  
(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"Like you actully care." said Hiccup, not wanting to be heard but he the entire hall.

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?  
Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**

Stoic was proud his son thought so much of him but when he looked at him the only thing he saw was disgust on his face.

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.  
STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?  
VIKING #1 Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.  
STOICK Any Night Furies?  
VIKING #1 None so far.  
STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

Toothless smiles.

**VIKING Hoist the torches!** **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.  
INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS  
He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.  
GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

"Shame."said Toothless and Kat growled at the old man.

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.  
HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.  
Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

The hall laughts,Toothless trying to hide it but fails.

GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?

Hiccup frowned.

Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for  
replacements.  
**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"Who're ya calling a meathead?" Gobber said.  
"The one that called me a toothpick" amswered Hiccup matter-of-factly.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK  
STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.  
Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.  
HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

The hall laughts.

**VIKING FIRE!  
In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.  
HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs,**

"Who won't stop talking about dragons" Hiccup said.

**Snotlout.**

"Who's an idiot" said Astrid.

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

"Who love destruction" said Kat.

**And...  
(DREAMY) Astrid.**

Hiccup and Astrid both leaned towards Gobber.  
"Hiccup has a crush on Astrid?" he whispered.  
"Yeah" he answers"Since he was six I guess."  
Stoic couldn't belive son had a crush and he never noticed?

A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.

"We look awesome!" said Tuffnut.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler. Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by  
Gobber and hoisted back inside.**  
**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.  
GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

The Vicings winced.

**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Astrid and Hiccup blushed and Snotlout was laughing his ass off.

"Who would wanna go on a date with Useless?" he manages to say between respond, Kat showed him a REALLY long list.  
"What is this?" he asked  
"That's the list with the girls that wanna go on a date with Hiccup" she said and his jaw hit the floor as Hiccup was blushing madly.

**GOBBER You can't lift a hammer.**

"True."

**You can't swing an axe...**

"Afermative."

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).  
GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

"Not true.I not very far."

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

**HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but...  
He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.  
Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.  
VIKING Arggh!**

"Cool!" said the twins together.  
"Can we borrow it?" asked Ruffnut.  
"Sorry, the Nightmare broke it." He says poiting to the not-yet-named Hookfang.

**GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.  
HICCUP Mild calibration issue.  
GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...  
Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.  
HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me.  
GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"Well, I like all of this" said Toothless.

**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...  
GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.  
HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will  
be consequences!**

"They sure were."says Kat creepy.  
"What is that supposted to mean?"asked Hiccup.  
"It means that I've seen you when you're 20."

**Gobber tosses him a sword.  
GOBBER I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

"You're bossy"said the Zippleback.

**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...  
HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.  
EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS  
Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.  
HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

"What?We can do a lot more than that!"says the Nabber(a.k.a Stormfly).  
"I said 'at least noticed'" says Hiccup.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

"A girlfriend is a mate right?" asked the Gronkle.  
"From what I've understand, yes" aswered Toothles and the Gronkles beamed with pride.A mate was a pretty big thing.

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

"That's a good thing, right?"asked the Zippleback and Hiccup nobed.

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT  
TOWER. CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!  
STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!  
CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire!  
Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.  
HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

"If the best Vikings go after us, then we're the best dragon!"

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.  
STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this.  
Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**  
**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS  
ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.  
HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-  
VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

Hiccup smiles at that, the rest of the Vikings wondering why.

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.  
EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS  
The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.  
STOICK JUMP! KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.  
HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...  
The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses.**

"Aw, I'm flattered" said Toothless.

**(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Hiccup is guilty, remembering how much he wanted to kill his best friend and Snotlout is laughting.  
"Yeah right!If anyone is going to kill that beast it's goona be me!"  
"Whatever you say, Snotface!"sait Kat.

**IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.  
GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!  
Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.  
**GOBBER (CONT'D)Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.

"What am I, a dog?"says offended.  
"You would make a cute dog" says our host.

Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.  
ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.  
**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER  
WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing**mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.  
**VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!  
VIKING #7 Come back here!  
HICCUP I know. Be right back!  
ON THE PLAIN BELOW  
The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a  
hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.  
STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.  
ON THE PLAIN ABOVE  
Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the  
trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final  
strike, completely camouflaged in the night.  
HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.  
KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.  
KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky,  
followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

The Vikings are the Useless had really hit a Night Fury!  
"I should have belived you we get back we're going to get a search party out there and..."  
"Dad, no, you don't need to...I...I already did what needed to be done." And you can guess what Stoic thought, because he beamed with pride.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?  
Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

"From all the dragons out there, it had to be a Nightmare!Oh, the gods hate me!"

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running  
through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs  
off.  
STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!  
IN THE PLAZA  
Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight.  
The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.  
STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out.  
He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.  
HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...  
The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with  
several sheep in tow.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

The dragons eyes become dishes.  
"That guy..." starts the gash breathing head"...Is your father!?" contines the other.  
"How is that possible!?" asks the Nightmare.  
"I guess I took mostly after my mother."

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS  
The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The  
murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.  
HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

"Oh, here we go!"

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I  
had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-  
STOICK -STOP! Just...stop. He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!  
Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.  
HICCUP Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?  
A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.  
STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?  
HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Rephrase: It's who I'm not and never will be."

**STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Couldn't you have remembered that before dragon trainig?!"

**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**  
STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.

"HEY!" says the Zippleback.  
"It's not just his mess." says the Nabber.  
"We did some stuff too." says the Nightmare.

Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they  
snicker.  
**TUFFNUT Quite the performance. **  
**SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

Toothless growled at them.

**HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...  
Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.** **HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.  
GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.  
HICCUP He never listens.**

"It's true" says Hiccup.

**GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

"What does that mean?" Hiccup asks offended  
"Does the words 'saty, put, there' ring any bells?"replies Gobber.

**HICCUP And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his  
sandwich.  
(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.  
GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand. Beat.**

"Where you trying to cheer him up now?" Kat said.  
"Um, yes." says the blacksmith embareshed.  
"Wow, you're terrible at it."

**HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up.  
They reach the doorway.  
GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.  
Hiccup SIGHS heavily.  
HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys.**

"Well, not anymore."

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He  
hurries off into the woods, determined.**


	3. Chapter 3

INT. GREAT HALL - DAY  
A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.  
STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us!

"Did anyone ever thought of a third option?" asked Hiccup.

It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.  
He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.  
STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.  
VIKING Those ships never come back.  
STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.

"Occupational hazard, huh?Better I remember this for later"said Hiccup.

Now who's with me?  
Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.  
VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.  
VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.

"Cowards!" yells the terrible terror from the ring,causing all the dragons in the room plus Hiccup and Astrid to laught.

STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.  
Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.  
PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!  
SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!

"That's how you get so many to come?Geez, I feel so loved."

STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.

"What's with you and undies?" asked Snotlout.  
"It all started twenty years ago..."  
"Back to the movie, back to the movie!" yelled Hiccup.  
"Why did you interuped me?" asked Gobber confushed.  
"Because I've heard this story before.I don't want the others to go through what I did."

The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.  
GOBBER I'll pack my undies.  
STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.  
GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?

"I'm not that I?"

Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.  
STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?  
GOBBER Put him in training with the others.

"It was you that gave him the idea?!Thanks Gobber that was all I wanted, be trained to become a heartless murberer!"

STOICK No, I'm serious.  
GOBBER So am I.  
Stoick turns to him, glaring.  
STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.

"I'm sorry 've prouved us otherwise."

GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.  
STOICK I do know that, actually.  
GOBBER No, you don't.  
STOICK No, actually I do.  
GOBBER No you don't!  
STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different.

"Is that a bad thing!I would take it as a compliment if you called me different."said Kat.(it's true.I would take it as a normal is boring.)

He doesn't listen.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.

"One time! I did that one time and you won't let it go.I was five and Gobber told me trolls exist!"  
"Trolls do 're indiscriminate,great singers and love experts." said our host.

GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?  
STOICK When I was a boy...

"Oh, here we go!" said Hiccup.

GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.  
STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?

"Um... you became an idiot?" asked Kat and Hiccup and the dragons failed miserably on hidding their laughter

GOBBER You got a headache.  
STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,

"With his butt? I'm ready to belive that, you know." said Kat.

level forests,

"Only dragons" said Hiccup.

tame seas!

"Yeah,right!"

Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.

"An idiot?If thats corect, then you've succssed." said Kat.

(BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.  
GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.

"You hit the nail on the head Gobber"

ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.  
EXT. WOODS - DAY ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK  
A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.  
Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.

"That's not nice did the poor book ever did to you?" said toothless.

HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!  
Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.

"Wow, your luck does suck" said the terror.

He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes!  
He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast!

"Thanks for the compliment" said Toothless, trying to lighten up the mood.

It suddenly shifts.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!  
Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.

Stoic beamed with son was thinking about impresing him when he killed the most feared dragon of all.

I'm a Viking.

"No, I'm not" he said quitely and noone heard him.

(BEAT) I am a VIKING!

"NO, I'M NOT!"he yells and everyone hears him.

Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh.

The hall froze.

He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.  
He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.

"You know, that hurt."  
"Sorry."

It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.

Everyone is 's the calm before the then the storm comes.  
"What were you thinking Hiccup?!You could have killed the destroyer of the village, that beast, that monster, that devil,that-" Stoic yells.  
"You have no right to call them 're living beings and if anything, the monster in here it's you."  
"THEY'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US!"  
"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!" Everyone is 've never heard Hiccup never stood up to anyone to defent he was standing up against the chief of the village,his own father, to defent the dragons.  
"They defent themselves,that's 're just trying to you were in their place you would do the same."  
"We're Vikings kill don't-"  
"You don't give them a I'm not a Viking.I'm not a dragon killer.I'm a dragon rider!" He goes ahd sits among the dragons from the ring with Toothless next to him."I've choocen what side I'm on.I'm with the dragons."  
" Hiccup Handerous Haddoc III, you are from now on forever banished from the island of you're not my son." Hiccup was shocked from that managed to hide his nuzeled him.  
"It's ok Hiccup."said Toothless.  
"Yeah, and you still have us" said the Zippleback.  
"And me"said the Gronkle.  
"Me too" contined the Nabber.  
"Me tree" contined the Nightmare.  
"Don't forget the little guys!" yelled The terror making everyone laught.  
Astrid then stood up and walked over to the dragons.  
'Is there any room for me too?" Hiccup smiled at her and moved a little to the side so there were room for her to were now both leaning against Vikings were had just lost the heir and most promising warior of the village to the dragons.

Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...  
STOICK Hiccup.

"Busted" says Kat with a singing voise.

HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh...  
Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.  
STOICK I need to speak with you too, son.  
Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.  
HICCUP STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons.  
(BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?

"When I want to fight dragons, he doesn't let, when I don't want to, he lets me.I guess the whole universe is against me."

STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.  
HICCUP No, you go first.  
STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.  
HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-

"Those were the best you could come up with?" asked Gobber.  
"Hey, I was paniking, okay?"

STOICK -You'll need this.  
Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it. HICCUP I don't want to fight dragons.  
STOICK Come on. Yes, you do.

"Ah... no, I don't.I thought I made that clear with the whole ' I'm with the dragons' thing before"

HICCUP Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.  
STOICK But you will kill dragons.  
HICCUP No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.  
STOICK It's time Hiccup.  
HICCUP Can you not hear me?  
STOICK This is serious son!  
Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.  
STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us.

"No Thanks.I think I'd prefer jump of a cliff."

No more of...  
(GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.  
HICCUP You just gestured to all of me. "Does this happens a lot?" asked Toothless. "More than you think."  
STOICK Deal?  
HICCUP This conversation is feeling very one-sided.  
STOICK DEAL?!  
Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument. **HICCUP (RESIGNED) **Deal. Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door. **STOICK **Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.

"Seriously?Not even a 'take care' ,'be safe' or something?"

**HICCUP **And I'll be here. Maybe. Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe. 


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY  
Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.  
GOBBER Welcome to dragon training!  
The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.  
ASTRID No turning back.  
TUFFNUT I hope I get some serious burns.  
RUFFNUT I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.

"Yeah, because everyone wants to be demaged" said Hiccup.

ASTRID Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.

Stoic laughted.  
"Yeah, I stil have a scar from my first night with Valka."  
The teens and dragons were terrified, while the Vikings laughted rembering how beat-up he was the next day.

HICCUP (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.  
The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.  
TUFFNUT Oh great. Who let him in?

"Yeah, like I wanted to be there."

GOBBER Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.

"How the heck is that an honor?" asked Kat.

SNOTLOUT Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?  
The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.  
TUFFNUT Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?  
Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.  
GOBBER (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.

"Wow, thought of becoming a motivational speaker?" asked Kat sarcasticly.

GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.  
Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.  
FISHLEGS (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.

The Nadders smiled.

GOBBER The Hideous Zippleback.  
FISHLEGS Plus eleven stealth. Times two.

The Zipplebacks did a weird dance with their heads.

GOBBER The Monstrous Nightmare.  
FISHLEGS Firepower fifteen.

The Nightmares lit on fire and ten penguins came to put it out.

GOBBER The Terrible Terror.  
FISHLEGS Attack eight. Venom twelve.

The Terrors laughted mechanicly.

GOBBER CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (BEAT) And...the Gronckle.  
FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.

The Gronckles showed everyone their teeth.

Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.  
SNOTLOUT Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?  
GOBBER I believe in learning on the job.

"Isn't that a problem when the job is killing dragons?" asked Kat confused.

BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?  
HICCUP A doctor?

"No,that's after."

FISHLEGS Plus five speed?  
ASTRID A shield.  
GOBBER Shields. Go.  
The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.  
Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.  
TUFFNUT Get your hands off my shield!  
RUFFNUT There are like a million shields!  
TUFFNUT Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers. Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.  
RUFFNUT Ooops, now this one has blood on it.  
The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.  
GOBBER Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!  
TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?!  
RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?!

"He said that you're out"says Hiccup.

The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.  
GOBBER Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.  
The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.  
GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?  
SNOTLOUT Five!  
FISHLEGS No, six.  
GOBBER Correct, six. That's one for each of you!  
FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents WOULD-  
BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.  
GOBBER Fishlegs, out.  
Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!

"Nah, I'd rather stay there."

ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.  
SNOTLOUT So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-  
She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.  
GOBBER Snotlout! You're done!

Hiccup chukles at his cousin and Toothless simply mutters "Loser".

Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.  
HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?  
ASTRID No. Just you.  
Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.  
GOBBER One shot left!

Toothless looked at Gobber and said angrily:  
"Why didn't you get him out!?The fat one went out when he lost his shield!"  
"It's okay Toothless." said the boy while draging Toothless away so he wouldn't kill Gobber for puting his rider in danger.  
"Look, I'm still alive and in one piece.I'm okay."

Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED) Hiccup!  
The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!

"Whoa, you know how to count?" said Kat in an attempt to rise the mood.

Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.  
Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill.

"Always?" asked Hiccup.

He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.  
EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK  
HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.  
HICCUP (MUTTERED) So...why didn't you?

"I didn't becasuse it would feel like I killed myself." said looked at him.  
"When I pinned you down our positions switched.I had your life in my paws.I could've killed you there and you were so for your life like I was before.I couldn't just bring myserlf to do it.I'm happy I didn' some reason,before I met you, it just felt like I was missing a piece of , I guess, that piece was you."  
"I feel the same way were times when I was alone in the forest and I was thinking that no one would care if I was gone.I would end up with the dagger above my wrist, ready to end my life, but I always got that feeling thast told me not to do it, that ,for some reason, things would chage for the better.I guess you are that reason."  
Kat had tears in hear eyes(yeah, I do tear over stuff like that) and a happy smile on her face.A small penguin that goes by the name Phill came,holding a box of took one whipped her eyes.  
"Should we...go back to the movie now?"she and Toothless.

He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Well this was stupid.  
SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.

The Vikings gasp , all but Hiccup, then again, since when did he count for a Viking?  
"You scared the daylights out of me bud." he said gave him a michievous smile.

Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.

Hiccup loocked down with guilt.

As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away? "Because I broke him." mutters Hiccup and everyone in the hall wonders what he means,and why he seems so sad.  
ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.

"I'm sorry bud" whispered Hiccup and Toothless nazled him.  
"It's okay Hiccup."  
"No,it's of me,you'll never be able to fly again."  
"I can fly" said Toothless matter-of-actly.  
"Yes,but only when I'm riding you."  
"Who said I want it any other way?"  
The two friends hugged and Kat was tearing onnce quickly came in with the tissues.

He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.  
DISSOLVE TO:  
INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT  
A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.  
GOBBER (O.S.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?

"Oh, we go!" said Kat, literally taking the words from Hiccups mouth.

The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.  
**ASTRID **I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.

"You do realize nobody noticed that" she said again.

Eye rolls from the group.  
**RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC) **Yeah. We noticed.  
**SNOTLOUT **(grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.

"Idiot"says Kat, loud enouf for the entire hall to hear.

**GOBBER **She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.  
CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.  
**GOBBER (CONT'D) **(glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong? He tries to take a seat at the table...  
**RUFFNUT **He showed up.

"It's not like I wanted to be there."

**TUFFNUT **He didn't get eaten.

"How would that be a pleasend expirience?"

... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.  
**ASTRID **He's never where he should be.

Astrid was looking at the ground and she mutters something.  
"What?" asks Hiccup,who didn't understand what she mutters something again.  
"What?"he asks again.  
"I SAID I'M SORRY, ALLRIGHT!?"

Everyone was Astrid Hofferson apologized for something?!Even riding dragons was more logical than that!  
**GOBBER **Thank you, Astrid. Gobber stands. **  
GOBBER (CONT'D) **You need to live and breathe this stuff.

"I'll stick to oxygen,thank you very much" Hiccup said.

Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**  
GOBBER (CONT'D) **The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.

"I know more!" screams Hiccup like a child.

A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**  
GOBBER (CONT'D) **No attacks tonight. Study up.  
Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**  
TUFFNUT **(you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?

**RUFFNUT **While we're still alive?

"I don't think you ca read when you're dead."said Hiccup.

**SNOTLOUT **Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?

"To have a brain the size of a bird poop." said Kat.

**FISHLEGS **Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...  
The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**  
TUFFNUT **Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that... **  
RUFFNUT **...but now...  
Snotlout gets up to go.  
**SNOTLOUT **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.  
The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.  
**FISHLEGS **Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...  
Astrid is the last to go.  
**HICCUP **So I guess we'll share- **  
ASTRID **Read it.  
She pushes it toward him and leaves.  
**HICCUP **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll **SEE YOU-  
**Slam. **  
HICCUP (CONT'D) **Tomorrow. **SIGH. **  
**DISSOLVE TO:  
INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT  
ON HICCUP'S HAND **OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.  
**HICCUP (V.O.) **Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class. Hiccup turns the page. **  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.  
**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.  
Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.  
**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.  
The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.  
The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**  
HICCUP (CONT'D) **Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.  
He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...  
**HICCUP (CONT'D) **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **Night Fury.  
It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.  
**HICCUP (CONT'D) **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"That's Scrill is the offspring of lighting and She is the offspring of death."says Toothless.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) **Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.  
Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless... 


	5. Chapter 5

**MATCH CUT TO:  
EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN  
A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.  
STOICK I can almost smell them.**

"She does smell really bad" said Toothless.

**They're close. Steady.  
Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Take us in.  
The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.  
VIKING Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.  
The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two. A BEAT  
Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.  
MATCH CUT TO:  
EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY  
CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.  
HICCUP You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?  
KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.  
GOBBER (O.S.) FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.  
CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Today... is all about attack.** **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Nadders are quick and light on their feet.**

The Nadders was laughting her ass off.  
"What are you laughting at?" asked now, Kat was teaeing and holding her she calmed herself (not much though),she talked.  
"Is just that 'quick and light on their feet' reminded me of balet dancer and a Nadder in one of those dresses-" and with that she stared laughting again.A penguin named Will came and put her on the couch,since she had felt,and then left.

**Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

"Does that mean their getting paid?" asked the Terror confused.

The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**  
FISHLEGS I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

"Try putting up with them from six years-old"said Hiccup.

**GOBBER Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.  
Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.  
RUFFNUT (WHISPERED) Do you ever bathe?  
TUFFNUT If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.  
RUFFNUT How about I give you one!  
Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.  
GOBBER Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

The hall laught.

**Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.  
HICCUP Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?  
GOBBER None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.  
HICCUP I know, I know, but hypothetically...  
ASTRID (WHISPERED) Hiccup!  
She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.  
SNOTLOUT Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.  
ASTRID Hey!  
Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.  
SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!** **"Yeah,do that and kill every living creater on earth."said looked at her confused but she ignored him.  
The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.  
HICCUP They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?  
GOBBER Hiccup!  
ASTRID -Hiccup!  
Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.  
TUFFNUT Oooh! Love on the battlefield!  
RUFFNUT She could do better.**

"No,not really.I don't think something with Legs or Tuff would work and Snotface ...I guess she would prefer jumping of a cliff" said our host.

**The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.  
HICCUP (struggling to untangle) Just... let me... why don't you...  
The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield.  
She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.  
GOBBER Well done, Astrid.  
Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.  
ASTRID Is this some kind of a joke to you?**

"Maybe"

**Our parents' war is about to become ours.**

"But it's a stupid war."

**Figure out which side you're on.**

"Already did"says Hiccup.

**She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.** **CUT TO:  
EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR CLOSE ON  
A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove. A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.  
HICCUP Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...  
A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish.**

The hall (ecxept Hiccup and Toothless) jumped on their sits in surprise.

**Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) ... teeth.  
The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

"I shoudn't have said that."

**The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap.**

The hall is filled with 'ewws' from the Vikings.

**They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**

And the 'ewws' couldn't belive he aet it.

**He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him.**

"Awww" said all looked at her.  
"What,he's cute."

**Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog.**

"See,cute."

**He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.  
DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER  
It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree.**

"Bat much?" asks Kat.

**He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased. Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it.**

"Hey,Toothless draw Hiccup!" ecxlaims hall looks at the screen and they realize it is you draw him with your left hand and closed eyes.

**He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

"And the moment is gone" breaths Hiccup.


	6. Chapter 6

**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT  
Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.  
GOBBER ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg. ** **FISHLEGS Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

"No, that's just creepy" said Kat.

**SNOTLOUT I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

"That's a great plan!" says Kat sarcasticly.

**He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.  
GOBBER (with a mouthful) Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.  
ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others. Gobber stands and stretches.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

"Yeah, great honor"said Hiccup sarcasticly.

**He hobbles off. The teens reflect.  
TUFFNUT (very matter of fact) It's gonna be me. (BEAT) It's my destiny. See?  
Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.  
FISHLEGS (GASPS) Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

Tuffunt's parents looked at him in a way that said 'you're in so much trouble mister'.

**TUFFNUT It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.  
RUFFNUT Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.  
TUFFNUT Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.  
SNOTLOUT It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?  
Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.  
DISSOLVE TO:  
INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER  
Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.  
DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER CLOSE ON  
... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**

"I never taught you any of that" says Gobber.  
"You didn't need to.I taught myself."Gobber leans toward Stoic.  
"That boy is born to be a blacksmith."

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN** **Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him.  
HICCUP Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.  
Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

Pretty much every dragon in the room is drowling over the fish.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, that's disgusting.  
Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh..we've got some salmon...  
Toothless swallows it.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) ... some nice Icelandic cod...  
Swallows those too.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) ... and a whole smoked eel.**

The dragons scream terrified.

**Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out.  
He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.  
Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.  
Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

"Can't you stay put,just for a minute?"asked Hiccup.  
"Nope."

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's okay.** **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay...okay..  
The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEASED) There. Not too bad. It works.** **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Woah! No! No! No!  
Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory.  
Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (excited, terrified) It's working!  
Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Yes! Yes, I did it.  
He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!  
He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah! **

"You know, that was throwing me in the water,that is."

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING** **GOBBER (O.S.) Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**

"So optimistc" says Hiccup and the hall chukles.

**ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

"So are they getting paid or not?" asked the Terror,still confused on the matter.

**The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.  
FISHLEGS (muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...** **HICCUP (TENSE) Will you please stop that?  
ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT  
Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.  
SNOTLOUT If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- (spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -There!  
Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.  
ASTRID Hey!  
RUFFNUT It's us, idiots.  
Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.  
TUFFNUT Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.  
SNOTLOUT (TO ASTRID) Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.  
Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.**

"Yay!" says all look at her confused.  
"What,I've been waiting for this since the movie started!"

**ASTRID Wait.  
They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill.  
ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.  
TUFFNUT Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.  
FISHLEGS Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...  
HICCUP Look out!  
A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.  
FISHLEGS Oh. Wrong head.**

"You think so?"

**GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.  
GOBBER Fishlegs!  
Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, Hiccup!  
The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.  
HICCUP Oh, come on!**

"Me and my luck!"

**GOBBER RUN, HICCUP!  
Gobber COVERS his eyes.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup!  
Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see...  
The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.  
HICCUP BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!  
The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.  
Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Now think about what you've done.  
Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...  
Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep...see you tomorrow.  
Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET  
BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE  
INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS  
Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.

"Impresive" says Gobber.

EXT. COVE - DAY  
Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.  
HICCUP Hey!  
EXT. COVE - DAY  
Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying.  
HICCUP Yeah! Whoa!  
INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER  
Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.  
EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN  
Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon- nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.

"We should try and find that place sometime" said Hiccup while scraching Toothless.

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING  
Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.  
EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON  
The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.  
FISHLEGS Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.

"Have you ever tried to be friendly towards one?"

TUFFNUT How'd you do that?

"Dragon nip."

RUFFNUT It was really cool.  
He squirms and invents an excuse.  
HICCUP I left my axe back in the ring.  
He turns and hurries back.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.  
Astrid watches, suspicious.  
EXT. COVE - LATER  
Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over. EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER  
An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.  
INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS  
Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone.  
FISHLEGS Hey Hiccup!  
SNOTLOUT What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?  
TUFFNUT Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.

"But I don't want to!"

EXT. COVE - LATER  
Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.

"Are you sure you're not a cat?" asks Hiccup and Toothless slaps him at the back of his head with his tail.  
"Fine,you're not a cat" he says and laughts.

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY  
A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.  
GOBBER Meet the Terrible Terror.  
A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.  
TUFFNUT Ha. It's like the size of my-  
Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.  
TUFFNUT (CONT'D) Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!

The Terrors laught.

Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**  
TUFFNUT (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID) **Wow, he's better than you ever were.

"Are you trying to make her mad!?" asks Kat.

**CUT TO: EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER **  
Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She HUFFS, frustrated.**  
EXT. COVE - LATER **  
Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work. **  
EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**  
The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red. **  
HICCUP **Oh, great.  
**EXT. BERK - NIGHT **  
The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.  
**VIKING **Hiccup.  
Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.  
**ASTRID (O.S.) **Hiccup?  
Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.  
**ASTRID (CONT'D) **Are you in there?  
Too late - she's right outside. ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.**  
HICCUP **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.

"Smooth" says Kat.

**ASTRID **I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.  
Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen. 


	8. Chapter 8

**EXT. DOCKS - DAWN  
A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.** **VIKING Where are the other ships?  
SPITELOUT You don't want to know.  
Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.  
GOBBER Well, I trust you found the nest at least?  
STOICK Not even close.  
GOBBER Ah. Excellent.  
Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.  
STOICK I hope you had a little more success than me.  
GOBBER Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

"That sounds like I'm dead."

**Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.  
VIKING #1 Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.  
VIKING #2 Out with the old and in with the new, right?!  
VIKING #3 No one will miss that old nuisance!  
VIKING #4 The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

"Hiccup died, let's celebrate!" says Hiccup sarcasticly.

**Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.  
STOICK He's... gone?  
GOBBER Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.  
Stoick is doubly confused.  
STOICK Hiccup?**

"No,Snotlout"

**GOBBER (BEAMING) Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.**

"Not beasts,dragons and thank you."

**CUT TO: EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON  
Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.  
HICCUP Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**

"I don't do slow" said Toothless.  
"Yeah, I figured out that much."

**Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.** **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Alright, it's go time. It's go time.  
They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!  
They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah! Yes, it worked!  
The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry.  
They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) My fault.  
Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. (referring to the cheat SHEET) Position four, no three.  
They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...  
He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED) ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!  
Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...  
HICCUP (CONT'D) No!  
... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.**

Everyone in the room is as white as paper.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh gods! Oh no!  
Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (trying to calm Toothless) Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-  
Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing. After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.**

The hall looks amazed at the screen.

**Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) YEEAHHH!  
Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.  
ON HICCUP'S FACE  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Ah, come on.  
EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET  
Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.  
HICCUP Uh..no thanks. (gesturing to his fish on A STICK) I'm good.**

"You know,with all those times he regurgitates half a fish for you,I'm starting to belive he thinks you're his hatcling"said nazles him.  
"My cute,little hatchling"  
"You're not gonna regurgitate another fish,will you?"asks Hiccup scared.  
'No,I won' it's your bath time."Hiccups eyes shoot wide open with fear.  
"Oh,no" he stands runing and Toothless chaces after him.  
"You'll never catch me alive!" screams Hiccup for him, Toothless pounsed him on the ground.  
"I got you now"says Toothless,ready to lick him to death but Kat stoped.  
"Shouldn't we continue the movie?" They sat down again,Hiccup leaving a rellived sigh.

**Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hiccup laughs.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?  
Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Here you go.  
The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (PENSIVE) Everything we know about you guys is wrong.  
Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.  
INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT  
HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk.  
HICCUP Dad! You're back!  
He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Gobber's not here, so...  
He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.  
STOICK I know. I came looking for you.  
HICCUP (CAUGHT) You did?  
STOICK (STERN) You've been keeping secrets.  
Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.  
HICCUP I...have?  
STOICK Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?** **HICCUP (IN VAIN) I don't know what you're...  
STOICK Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

"So,back when we were seven,you had heard about Snotlout breaking Hiccups nose?Because I don't rember you doing anything about it" said Astrid.

**HICCUP Oh?  
STOICK So. (BEAT) Let's talk about that dragon.  
Blood drains from Hiccup's face.  
HICCUP Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-  
Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

Stoic can't belive how close he was to the truth.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) You're not...upset?  
STOICK What?! I was hoping for this!**

"You were hoping for this?" asks Toothless confused.

**HICCUP Uh...you were?  
STOICK And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.  
Hiccup's elated expression sinks.  
STOICK (CONT'D) And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!  
Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.  
STOICK (CONT'D) You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!**

" 'Worst Viking Berk has ever seen'?He's not even 15 yet,don't you think you're being a little harsh?" asked Kat.

Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**  
STOICK (CONT'D) And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!  
Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.  
STOICK (CONT'D) (RELIEVED) Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.  
Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...  
STOICK (CONT'D) Oh, I... brought you something.  
He presents a horned helmet.  
STOICK (CONT'D) To keep you safe in the ring.  
HICCUP (SINCERE) Wow. Thanks.  
Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.  
STOICK Your mother would've wanted you to have it. (HEARTFELT) It's half of her breast plate.**

Everyones eyes(ecxept Stpic and Hiccup) shoot wide open and some blush.

Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**  
STOICK (CONT'D) Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?  
Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.  
Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.  
HICCUP I should really get to bed.  
STOICK HICCUP (talking over each (talking over each OTHER) OTHER) Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat.  
STOICK Well..uh..good night.  
Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON  
A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat.  
ASTRID Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.  
HICCUP Please, by all means.  
She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.  
VIKING IN CROWD You got it Astrid!  
Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee- line toward him.  
BACK TO ASTRID  
... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined.  
ASTRID This time. This time for sure.  
With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) Aaaaaaaaaa...  
And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) ...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!  
Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

"Where did you learn to curse like that?" asked her didn't answer.

**A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.  
STOICK Wait! Wait!  
HICCUP So, later.  
Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.  
GOBBER Not so fast.  
HICCUP I'm kinda late for-  
ASTRID (LIVID) What? Late for what exactly?**

" can be really grumpy if I'm late."  
"You would be too if you were stuck on the ground all the time" Toothless responds.  
"I am."  
"Well,umm... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

**Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.  
STOICK Okay quiet down. The elder has decided. Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.  
GOBBER You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!  
STOICK Ha, ha! That's my boy!  
Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...  
HICCUP (MASKING PANIC) Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**

"You're so...?" asks Gobber.

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK  
HICCUP ... leaving.**

"Huh?"

**We're leaving.**

"You were leaving?" asks Gobber.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I didn't want to kill the dragon."

**Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**

"F-forever?" asks nobs.

Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh..man...  
SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.**

"That won't end well" said Ruffnut.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (SHOCKED) Aggh! What the- (RECOMPOSING) What are you doing here?  
She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.  
ASTRID I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?  
HICCUP Uh...training?  
She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.  
ASTRID It better not involve... this.**

"Did you even know what it was?" asks Hiccup.  
"Well, no but it looked suspicious."

**HICCUP I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...** **They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED) You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

"Outfits?" asks Gobber in a 'really?' tone.  
"How else was I gonna explain a hamess?"  
"True."

**He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him down.** **HICCUP (CONT'D) AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!  
ASTRID That's for the lies.  
Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body.**

"I wish it fell on your stomatch" said Kat and every male on the room winched,just in the thought of were else it could have fell.

**ASTRID (CONT'D) And THAT'S for everything else.  
Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**

"Oh man" breathed Kat.

**HICCUP (FEEBLE) Oh man.  
She dives onto Hiccup.  
ASTRID Get down! Run! Run!  
Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.  
HICCUP No!  
Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) No. It's okay! It's okay...  
Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with sand.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (CALMING) She's a friend.  
Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID) You just scared him.  
ASTRID I scared him!?  
Hiccup makes a be quiet motion.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) (INTENSE WHISPER) Who is him?  
HICCUP. Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.  
Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.  
HICCUP Da da da ,we're dead.  
Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO TOOTHLESS) Where do you think you're going?**

"To catch some fish" replies Toothless.

EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**  
ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.  
ASTRID Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!  
Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) Hiccup! Get me down from here!  
HICCUP You have to give me a chance to explain.  
ASTRID I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!  
HICCUP Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.  
Hiccup extends a hand.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Please, Astrid.  
She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.  
ASTRID Now get me down.  
HICCUP Toothless? Down. Gently.**

"Define the word 'gently' please" asks Toothless.

**Toothless leers mischievously.**

"I have a bad felling about this" says Gobber.

**He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) See? Nothing to be afraid of.  
Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! (mortified; to Astrid) He's not usually like this. Oh no...  
Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below.  
Astrid SCREAMS. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!  
Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.  
Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.  
ASTRID Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.  
Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...  
DISSOLVE TO: EXT. SKY - NIGHT  
...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

The Vikings look in amazment at the 've never dreamt anything like this.

**ASTRID Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. (BEAT) He's amazing.**

"Thank you" says Toothless.

**Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) So what now?**

"Here goes the momemt" says Kat.

**Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill... (WHISPERED) ... kill a dragon.  
HICCUP Don't remind me.  
A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! What's happening? What is it?  
Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Get down!  
Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.  
ASTRID What's going on?  
HICCUP I don't know. (BEAT) Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.  
Toothless HISSES.  
Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (WHISPERED) It looks like they're hauling in their kill.  
The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.  
ASTRID What does that make us?**

"Hey!" says Toothless"I would never do that!"  
"I know Toothless.I just didn't then" replies Astrid.

**The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed.  
HICCUP What my dad wouldn't give to find this.  
Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.  
ASTRID They're not eating any of it.  
Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish.**

The Gronkle from the ring snifs.  
"That was my cousin" she says between pets her to comfort her.

**As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.** **Gobber is really sad he doesn't have some extra undies with REALLY needs the right now.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) What is that?  
The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.  
HICCUP Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!  
Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.  
EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER  
Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.  
ASTRID (her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off) No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them.  
She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) Let's find your dad.  
HICCUP No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. (BEAT)  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.  
Astrid eyes him, incredulous.  
ASTRID Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?  
Hiccup stands firm, resolute.  
HICCUP Yes.  
Astrid's taken aback.**

And so are every other Viking of 've never seen Hiccup so confident and sure about someting.

**ASTRID Okay. (BEAT) Then what do we do?  
HICCUP Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.  
ASTRID Okay.  
Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) That's for kidnapping me.  
Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive.**

"Oh, yeah, the first time she hits me, you almost killed her and now you don't care?!"  
"Hey,she's your mate,you deal with her"says and Astrid are blushing like domatos.  
"SHE'S NOT MY MATE!"  
"I'M NOT HIS MATE!"  
"Really?Wow, and all this time I thought she ,well, I bet all my fish for three months that she will become your mate,someday."

**Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES Hiccup on the cheek.**

Astrid and Hiccup blush even more than before.  
"What was that?" asks the Gronkel.  
"I'm not some wierd human mating ritual"answers Toothless.

**ASTRID (CONT'D) That's for, everything else.  
In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.  
HICCUP What are you looking at?**


	10. Chapter 10

Kat stands up.  
"Okay people,listen up" she says."Everything that will happen from now on in the movie is what is going to happen in the we clear about that?" The Vikings nob.  
"Alright,lets continue then."

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY  
The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.  
STOICK (aloud to the crowd) Well, I can show my face in public again.**

Hiccup frowned.

**LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE  
STOICK (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL) If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad.**

"That's harsh" says Kat.

**Yes! And you know it! (BEAT) But here we are. And no one's more surprised...  
ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.  
STOICK (CONT'D) ... or more proud than I am.**

"That must stink" said Kat(wow,I talk a lot).

**Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!  
CHEERS and ROARS. Astrid approaches Hiccup.  
ASTRID Be careful with that dragon.  
HICCUP (re: the roaring crowd) It's not the dragon I'm worried about.  
ASTRID (WORRIED) What are you going to do?  
HICCUP Put an end to this.  
She eyes him, dubious.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) I have to try. (BEAT) Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

The Vikings had understand that for Hiccup the final exam was what would change or destroy was a 99% possibility he was going to die, yet the only think he cared for was protecting that dragon,protecting Toothless.

**ASTRID (GRIM) I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.  
Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.  
GOBBER It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.  
Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.  
ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.  
TUFFNUT Show 'em how it's done, my man!  
Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.  
STOICK (MUTTERED) Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.** **Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.  
HICCUP I'm ready.  
The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet... Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.  
It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips.**

The Vikings and Dragons lean wanna know what is going to happen.

**The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused. ON STOICK, also confused.  
STOICK What is he doing?  
The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.  
HICCUP (WHISPERED) It's okay. It's okay.  
The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm not one of them.**

Hiccup smircs.  
"Thats right,I'm not."

**GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd. ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.  
STOICK Stop the fight.  
HICCUP No. I need you all to see this.  
The crowd gets restless.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.  
STOICK I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

"Thank you,for destoying everything,you asshole" says Kat.

**Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**

"No no no no" said Toothless

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS ON TOOTHLESS  
His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.  
EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS  
Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.  
STOICK Out of my way!  
ASTRID Hiccup!  
Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.  
EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS  
Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.**

"Oh no" breaths Hiccup.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS  
A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.**

"I,m sorry for atacking you" says the Nightmare.  
It's ok,I know you didn't mean to" replies Hiccup.

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS  
Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.  
EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS  
Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.  
ASTRID Hiccup!  
She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.  
STOICK This way!  
Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.  
GOBBER Night Fury! Get down!**

"No no, Toothless why did you came?If they catch you they'll kill you!" says Hiccup.  
"Well what did you want me to do, stay in that cove while you're getting killed?!No way Hiccup,I'm going to protect you even if it's the last thing I'll do."

**Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.  
HICCUP (PANICKED) Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**

' " says Toothless.

**The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.  
VIKINGS Night Fury!  
Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.  
HICCUP Go! GO!  
VIKING Take it alive!  
Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.  
ASTRID Stoick no!  
HICCUP Dad! No! He won't hurt you!  
The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) No, don't! You're only making it worse!  
Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! STOP!  
He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...  
HICCUP (CONT'D) NO!  
Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.  
VIKING Get him!  
The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.  
HICCUP (DESPERATE) No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.**

"Please..."Hiccup is curled like a ball,his arms huging his legs,his fase buried in his knees.

**Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.  
STOICK Put it with the others!  
His burning glare turn to Hiccup.  
INT. GREAT HALL - DAY ON HICCUP  
Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.**

"Oh, boy" breaths Kat.

**STOICK I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

"'Seen the signs'" says Kat and you can tell she's angry."You can't even see your own son's life being a living nightmare,heck you can't even see your toes, and your telling me you should have seen the signs?!"  
A baby terror hid behind his mother.  
"She's scawy" he said.

**HICCUP Dad.  
STOICK We had a deal!**

"I don't think it's called a deal when you have no say in the matter" said was getting agryer with every passing second.

**Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.  
HICCUP (FLUSTERED) I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.  
STOICK So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?  
He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.  
HICCUP I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.** "Please..." said Hiccup and it was breaking your heart just to see him like that. **STOICK The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!** **HICCUP He was protecting me,he's not dangerous.  
STOICK They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!  
HICCUP And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM!**

The Vikings were never !Yet he was,at his own father for crying out loud,to protect the dragons.

**They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. (BEAT) There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-  
Stoick HUFFS.  
STOICK -Their island?  
He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.  
STOICK (CONT'D) So you've been to the nest.  
HICCUP Did I say nest?**

"Me and my big mouth."

**Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.  
STOICK How did you find it?!  
HICCUP No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.  
Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh no. No, Dad. No.  
Hiccup chases after him, panicked.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.  
He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one.  
Nothing.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

"Answer: no" said Hiccup.

**He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.  
STOICK You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. (BEAT) You're not my son.  
Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.  
STOICK (CONT'D) (CALLING OUT) Ready the ships!** **EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS  
Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**

Kat was standing,a crazy look in her eyes and she was breathing moment the penguins saw her, they ran to her sid and hold her in and Phill had the legs and Carl with Charles the looked at her she snaped.  
"LET ME AT HIM!LET ME AT HIM!I WANNA BITE HIS HEAD OF AND USE IT AS A VOLLEY BALL, I WANNA MAKE A SWEATER OUT OF HIS BEARD AND MAKE SURE HE WILL NEVER HAVE A SECOND SON!LET ME AT HIM!" she was strugeling to break free from the four penguins but she couldn't(they're stronger than they look).Everyone was completly freaked out.A really small penguin called Emma came in with a pillow twise her then took a picture of Stoic and stuck it on the showed the pillow to Kat and then through it rest of the penguins let her go and she attacked the pillow with evrything she the pillow was cut in little pieces,she calmed down.  
"Excuse me for that.I just got really angry and I couldn't the way, I meant evrything I said, just so you know."  
With that she headed back to her a few steps she ran back and jumped on the remains of the pillow.  
"Shall we continue?" she asked and every one nobed,to dumbedfounded to speak.

**EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY  
Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.**

Hiccup looks at the ground in guilt.

**Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.  
STOICK Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.  
He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Lead us home, Devil.**

" .Not.A devil!" hisses Hiccup.

**ON HICCUP Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.  
DISSOLVE TO: EXT. CLIFFS - LATER ON HICCUP Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.  
ASTRID It's a mess.  
Hiccup doesn't respond.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.**

Evryone looks at little Emma,who's playing sad music with a she notices they are looking she stops.

**HICCUP Thank you for summing that up.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.**

"Yes, except Toothless that is" said Kat.

**ASTRID Yep. The rest of us would have done it. (BEAT) So why didn't you?  
Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) Why didn't you?  
HICCUP I don't know. I couldn't.  
ASTRID That's not an answer.  
HICCUP (BECOMING IRATE) Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?  
ASTRID Because I want to remember what you say right now.**

"Why? asks Kat.  
"So I can tell my grandchildren about it" aswers Astrid.

**HICCUP (angry, loud) Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.  
ASTRID You said 'couldn't' that time.  
HICCUP (BLOWS UP) Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!  
ASTRID First to ride one, though.  
Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.**

Hiccup does the same as his on-screen never thought about it that him he was simply helping his friend.  
Kat coughed nervous.  
"yeah, you might be a little wrong on that"she said.  
"Why?" asked Astrid.  
"It,s... nothing, you'll learn why,eventally."  
**ASTRID (CONT'D) So...**

**HICCUP (REALIZING) ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. (BEAT) I looked at him and I saw myself.**

"Same here"said toothless and nazled him.

**Astrid turns to face the open sea.  
ASTRID I bet he's really frightened now. (PROVOKING) What are you going to do about it?  
Beat.  
HICCUP Probably something stupid.  
ASTRID Good. But you've already done that.  
Another beat.  
HICCUP Then something crazy.  
Astrid smiles.  
ASTRID That's more like it.**

* * *

_**My penguins:**_

_**Carl-In charge of the projector**_

_**Phil-In charge of tissues**_

_**Will-In charge of security**_

_**Charles-In charge of food and souvenirs**_

_**Emma-In charge of special efects and main helper**_

_**Charles and Emma are girls and Emma is the daughter of Phill and and Will are brothers and Charles with Carl are siblings.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY  
The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.  
STOICK Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.  
Shouts pour in from all directions.  
VIKING #1 Here.** **VIKING #2 One length to your stern.  
VIKING #3 On your starboard flank.  
VIKING #4 Three widths to port.  
VIKING #5 Ahead, at your bow.  
VIKING #6 Haven't a clue.  
ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.  
GOBBER Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

"Smooth Gobber,smooth" says Kat.

**STOICK Find the nest and take it.**

"Is that even a plan?"asked the Nabber.

**GOBBER Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

"And stupid" said Toothless and the dragons along with the teens tried to hide their laughter.

**STOICK Shhh.  
Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.** **STOICK (CONT'D) Step aside.  
Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.  
VIKING Bear to port.  
The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.  
EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY  
Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.  
FISHLEGS (O.S.) If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.  
Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.  
TUFFNUT You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. (BEAT) It's me.  
HICCUP Uh...  
SNOTLOUT I love this plan.**

"I never said what the plan is."

**HICCUP I didn't...** **RUFFNUT You're crazy. I like that.**

"Um..." says Hiccup, unsure.

**ASTRID So? What is the plan?  
Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.  
EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY  
The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.  
GOBBER Ah. I was wondering where that went.  
A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.  
STOICK Stay low and ready your weapons.  
Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.  
STOICK (CONT'D) We're here.  
Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.  
EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY  
Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him. ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.  
ASTRID (CORRECTING) Uh-uh.  
Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.  
SNOTLOUT Wait! What are you...  
HICCUP Relax. It's okay... it's okay.  
Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound.**

"Um,Hiccup I don't think giving Snotlout a Monstrous Nightmare is a good idea" says Astrid.  
"No,they're perfect for each over confident,cocky,iretating, but you can relie on them when you need" he says.  
"Yes,I have a rider!" yells the Nightmare.  
"Yes,I have a dragon!" yells Snotlout.

**Hiccup turns and walks away.  
SNOTLOUT Where are you going?!  
Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.  
HICCUP You're going to need something to help you hold on.  
The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.**

The teens smile.

**EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY CLOSE ON  
Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.  
STOICK When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.  
GOBBER In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

"Eww,thanks for the image Gobber"says Kat.

**Stoick TURNS to face the men.  
STOICK No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

"Like heck it will"says Kat.

**He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.  
A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED  
WITH DRAGONS. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.  
STOICK (CONT'D) (War cries and slashing efforts)  
In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.  
GOBBER Is that it?** **Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.  
VIKINGS (Cheering as one)  
SPITELOUT We've done it!  
Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.  
STOICK This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!  
The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Get clear!  
The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.**

Seeing the whole size of the Queen, eveyone is terrified.  
"I need new undies"says Cobber.

**GOBBER Beard of Thor...what is that?  
STOICK (AGHAST) Odin help us. (BEAT) Catapults!  
The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.  
VIKING #3 Get to the ships!  
STOICK No! NO!  
The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.  
GOBBER Heh. Smart, that one.**

"Smart?She's as dumb as a rock!" says Toothless.

**Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.  
STOICK (GUILT-RIDDEN) I was a fool.**

"Thanks God,he admited it!" yelled Kat to the skies."I would say idiot,jerk,moron,asshole but fool is good enouf."

**The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Lead the men to the far side of the island.  
SPITELOUT Right. (turns to the others) Everybody to the far side of the island!  
The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.  
STOICK Gobber, go with the men.  
GOBBER I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.  
Stoick grabs him.  
STOICK (EMPHATIC) I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.  
Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.  
GOBBER Then I can double that time.  
Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.  
STOICK HERE!  
GOBBER NO, HERE!  
It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) Come on! Fight me!  
STOICK No, me!**

The dragons laught hysterical,they can't help,it's hillarious!

**The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...  
KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist. GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

"See?Even thought you treated him like shit all those years he came to save your assws.I think he deservs a thank you" says talks.  
"It wasn't a request,it was a him all you'll end up like the pillow."  
And with that, all the Vikings,except the teens,thanked Hiccup.

**HICCUP Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!  
The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.  
TUFFNUT Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!  
HICCUP Up, let's move it!  
The dragons climb past the Red Death.  
ON THE GROUND Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.  
GOBBER Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.**

"HEY!"yells Hiccup and Stoic together.  
"Don't be like stubborness is the only thing I'm sure you got from your father" says Kat.

**Stoick is speechless.  
IN THE AIR The group circles over the dragon's head.  
HICCUP Fishlegs, break it down.  
FISHLEGS Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing.  
FISHLEGS (CONT'D) Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.  
HICCUP Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.  
RUFFNUT That's my specialty.  
TUFFNUT Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See. (IRRITATING SOUNDS)  
HICCUP (EXASPERATED) Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.  
TUFFNUT Don't worry, we got it covered!  
FISHLEGS Yeah!  
Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it. TUFFNUT Troll! RUFFNUT Butt Elf! TUFFNUT Bride of Grendel! The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them. FISHLEGS Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.  
ON HICCUP AND ASTRID  
... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships.  
HICCUP There!  
He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID) Go help the others!  
She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, hold on. Hold on.  
He gets to work on the chains.  
ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.  
SNOTLOUT It's working.  
The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.  
FISHLEGS Yeah! It's working.  
PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.  
SNOTLOUT Agghh!  
Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.  
FISHLEGS I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!  
He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...  
FISHLEGS (CONT'D) I'm okay! ... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.  
FISHLEGS (CONT'D) (FEEBLE) Less okay.**

Fishlegs blushes and the hall laughts.

**BACK TO SNOTLOUT  
... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...  
SNOTLOUT I can't miss!  
... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.  
SNOTLOUT (CONT'D) What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?  
Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.  
ASTRID Yeah! You're the Viking!**

"You shouldn't have said that" says Kat.

**Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.  
SNOTLOUT Whoa!  
ON THE GROUND  
The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing...  
HICCUP Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see... THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.  
UNDERWATER Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air.**

"Hiccup you have to go,you can't hold your breath for much longer"say Toothless worried.  
"No,I'm not leaving you bud."

**Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.  
HICCUP (OVERWHELMED) Dad...  
Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.  
UNDERWATER ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS - 'Let's go.'  
HICCUP (CONT'D) You got it, bud.  
Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.  
STOICK Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything.**

"I truly am."

**HICCUP Yeah...me too.  
STOICK You don't have to go up there.**

"Um,actually,I do."

**HICCUP We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.  
They exchange smiles.  
STOICK I'm proud to call you my son.**

"Never thought I'd hear that."

**Hiccup beams, taken aback.  
HICCUP Thanks dad.  
Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**


	12. Chapter 12

**IN THE AIR  
Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.  
ASTRID He's up!  
She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other.  
ASTRID (CONT'D) Get Snotlout out of there!  
IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.  
TUFFNUT RUFFNUT I'm on it! I'm on it!  
TUFFNUT I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.  
The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.  
RUFFNUT Hey! Let me drive!  
The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.  
TUFFNUT I can't believe that worked.  
The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.  
ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...  
GOBBER Night Fury! Get down!**

"I missed hearing that" said Toothless.

**IN THE AIR A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless.  
HICCUP Did you get her?  
Toothless grunts.  
ON THE GROUND  
They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid- run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the clouds.  
ASTRID (BREATHLESS) Go.  
IN THE AIR Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.  
HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS) That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!  
Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.  
ON THE GROUND The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.  
IN THE AIR Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Do you think that did it?  
Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Well, it can fly.  
Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.  
ON THE GROUND Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.  
TEENS Woohoo! Yeah!  
A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.  
IN THE AIR Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.** **HICCUP Okay Toothless, time to disappear.** **Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Come on bud!  
The Red Death follows, closing in fast.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (hearing the gas) Here it comes!  
BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.  
ON THE GROUND The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.  
IN THE AIR HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Watch out!  
The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.**

"See if what works?" asked Gobber.

**He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Come on! Is that the best you can do!?  
Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.  
The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Hold, Toothless.  
The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.**

The Vikings are nervous,this better work.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) NOW!  
Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg. Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**

"No.." muters Stoic.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) No. No.  
Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball.**

Everyone is terrified,some have tears in their eyes but they don't let them fall.

**Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.  
ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.  
DISSOLVE TO:** **A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...  
STOICK Hiccup? Hiccup!?  
Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Hiccup!? Son!?  
Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.**

"Let him be alive,let him be alive..."prays Hiccup again and Viking in the room plus Kat is crying and the can't help but be a bit iretated by Hiccup,wishing Toothless is alive and not himself.

**STOICK (CONT'D) (GRAVE) Hiccup.  
He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious.**

"You're alive...Toothless,you're alive!"yells Hiccup and hugs Toothless.  
"No.." whispers unhugs him and looks at him.  
"Toothless?" he asks with conser.  
"No,I don't wanna!"yells Toothless and...he was crying."I don't wanna live!You're dead Hiccup,dead!It's all my fall..."  
Toothless lets out a loud scream,and hearing could break your sounded sad, dead,broken.

**His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Oh son...I did this...  
Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up.**

Astrid was hugging her knees,mutering "He can't be dead" over and over again and she was Hofferson _never _cried.

**Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.** **STOICK (CONT'D) I'm so sorry...  
Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest.**

Everyone feels a tiny,really tiny,bit least the can give him a proper furneal.

**Stoick's eyes widen.  
STOICK (CONT'D) Hiccup.  
He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.  
STOICK (CONT'D) He's alive!**

Toothless,who was crying his heart out the last few minutes,looks at the screen and pounces on Hiccup.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again!" he yells at him and then gives him a good,long lick.

**(TO TOOTHLESS) You brought him back alive!  
The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.  
STOICK (CONT'D) (PRIVATELY) Thank you... for saving my son.**

Stoic had walked up to Toothless and Hiccup,who was trying to free himself from Toothless.  
"Um,Toothless" he says"Thank everything."  
Toothless gives him a toothless-y smile.

**Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.  
GOBBER Well, you know... most of him.**

"What?"asks Gobber.

**Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward...**


	13. Chapter 13

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY CLOSE ON  
HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently. Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.  
HICCUP (GROGGY) Oh, hey Toothless.  
Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-  
Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP. He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm in my house. (re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited) You're in my house.**

"I don't think this is a good idea"says Hiccup.  
"Why?" asks Stoic.

**Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.**

"That"says Hiccup matter-of-actly.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!  
Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) (DISTRESSED) Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on...  
Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong. He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**

Everybody leans forward,they wanna see what happened.

**ON THE BARE FLOOR  
His booted foot touches down.  
Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.**

"I...lost my leg"says Hiccup looks down in guilt.  
"Toothless?"asks Hiccup."Toothless,it's not your fault."  
"Yes it I had caught you earlier you wouldn't have lost it."  
"Maybe,but it's better loosing a leg than dieing,right?"Toothless nobs.  
"I suppose."  
"And look at it this way,you've lost your left tail fin,I lost my left we match."  
"Even so lad,I lost my leg when I was in my 're not even 15 yet!" exclaimed Gobber.  
"Don't worry Gobber.I think I'll manage."

**Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain...  
His booted foot touches down.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay...okay... ...  
but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.  
HICCUP (CONT'D) Thanks bud.  
Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door.**

'De ja vu"says Kat.

**Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.** **HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless? Stay here, bud.  
Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing... ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.  
SNOTLOUT Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!  
A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which:  
Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size. Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.  
HICCUP I knew it. I'm dead.  
Stoick laughs.  
STOICK No, but you gave it your best shot.**

'You surely did" says Stoic,laughting a little.

**He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.  
STOICK (CONT'D) So? What do you think?  
Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.  
VIKING #1 Hey look! It's Hiccup!  
They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.  
VIKING #2 Hiccup, how you doin' mate?  
VIKING #3 It's great to see you up and about.  
STOICK (SWEETLY) Turns out all we needed was a little more of... (GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP) ... this.**

"Again with the pointing"sighs Hiccup,iretated but happy.

**HICCUP (PLAYING ALONG) You just gestured to all of me. **

**GOBBER (O.S.) Well. Most of you.  
Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.  
GOBBER (CONT'D) (re: the prosthetic leg) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?  
HICCUP (bittersweet, coming to TERMS) I might make a few tweaks.  
Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble.  
ASTRID That's for scaring me.**

Astrid smiles.  
'I just lost my leg and yet she still punches me!Is it always gonna be like that 'cauce-"

**HICCUP (PROTESTING) What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I...  
She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow.**

Astrid cuts Hiccup off by yanking his shirt and kissing him right on the lips.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... could get used to it.**

'I defently could"says Hiccup dreamy.

**Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.  
GOBBER Welcome home.  
Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.  
VIKING Night Fury, get down!**

"Some things never change"said Kat.

**Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin.  
CLOSE ON Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup. The two pieces click together, forming a single Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves. CUT BACK TO REVEAL...  
Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position.  
HICCUP(TO TOOTHLESS) You ready?**

"I was born ready!said Toothless.

**Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!'From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) This... is Berk.(BEAT)It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three.**

"Wow."said Kat."I've seen snow only three times in my entire life."The Vikings eye her is that possible?!

**They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase.  
HICCUP (CONT'D)Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.**

""That's true" said the Nabber.

**Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have...  
Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.  
HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) (PROUDLY)... dragons.**

FADE TO WHITE 


	14. Chapter 14

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Kat stood up.

"Well,that was you like it?" asked Vikings erapted into cheers and the Dragons roars.  
"I'm glad you liked ,any questions?Yes...um,Fishlegs."  
"You said that you couldn't tell us the real title of the movie because it would spoil is the real title?"  
"How to train your ,um,Stoic?"  
"Is Hiccup really going to lose his leg?"  
" is needed to don't worry,oncr he gets used to it,you won't even notice it when he he doesn't get into trouble because of it." Stoic sigh with relief.  
"He gets into trouble because he's Hiccup." she continued.  
"What is that suposed to mean?"asks Hiccup.  
"It means that your natural talent is to get into trouble." she answered frowned.  
"Oh,and there's one more thing you need to know"she said,quoting Hiccup from the movie.  
"You guys have a secuel!"she says and everyones eyes went wide."Ok,actually you don't,it's not out yet,but there are some trailers and clips,ow,those clips are just turtore!Well,anyway,I'm gonna show you the trailers so please sit down and enjoy the ,by the way,the secuel takes plase when the teens are 19 and 20 years-old,got it?"The hall play the teaser please."

Toothless zoomed through the screen,inches from the water,causing it to chase after camera to above,where a suited man rode him,leaned forward over him.

"That's me?"asks Hiccup.  
"No,it's that other toothpick with a Night Fury"said Kat.

ON FACE he has a mask that conseals all of hs face but his eyes as he gripped the front of the sadle with gloved fingers.

"Why are you wearing a mask and armor?"asks Astrid.  
"Well,I supose the mask is for Toothless's 'joy blasts' and the armor,to not be seen I guess."aswered Hiccup.

The pair flew past and among adjusts the bukle as they loop through a Thunderdrums wing.

"Wow" said Hiccup and Toothless in should defenetly try this!

"YEAH" exclaims Hiccup as they take to the fly through the clouds with ,they turn upside-down and make their desent,zooming down to the sea below pull back up to the they fly up,they're spining around in rocket speed,Hiccup perfectly comfortable on the dragons back.

"I'm going to puke"says Snotlout,who was at the edje of throughing up due to all the spining on the screen.

When they reach the top,they fall back down,the dragon opening it's wings and continueing sit pets Toothless. "What are you saying bud?Wanna give it a shot?"he growls in annoyens and the camera shows a proshtetic sliding forward. "Toothless,it'll be ?" He sits up straight and then lean to the side,falling of,Toothless diving after him.

"Hiccup!" yells Stoic worried.  
"Relax,he'll be fine,he practised"said Kat.

"YEAAAAAAH!"Screams is falling in front of him. "YEAH" he looks at Toothless,who smiles at him,his tongue flaping on the wind.

"Aaaaw" says Kat."He's adorable!"  
"I'm not adorable"says Toothless offended.  
"Yeah,of course you're not and Snotlout is a ladies man" said sarcasticly.

They fall fast through the air and the sea is now pulls a string that causes bot him and Toothless shoot back up in the has wings in between his hands and legs that makes him look like a flying scuerl.

The hall,except Kat,were left with wide mouths and their eyes had the size of a plate.  
'A flying Viking...Now I've seen it all"said Gobber.

They fly together,Hiccup a little bit pulls another string and a fin shots out from his back,stableizing him. "This is amaaaazing" he exclaims and looks back at his friend,who smiles at keep flying past the clouds and the words "JUNE 2014" appear on the screen.

"Wait a minute...2014!?" exclaims Hiccup.  
"Oh,yeah,you see your world and mine have different timelines,it's actually one of the two diferences our worlds other one is dragons."" said Kat.  
"You have diferent dragons?"asked Hiccup.  
"No we don't have dragons."  
The hall's mouths hit the floor.  
"And there's on thing I have to say about that"she says and takes a deep breath."WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" she yelled to the skies.

The screen changes to Hiccup removing his 's older,his hair longer and messier with some braids here and there and his features are more defined plus he has some muscle sum it up,he's hot.

Kat let out a wistle.  
"Guess puberty was nice to you"she said,and she was actuall the only female in the room that wasn't teenage girl on Berk was literally drooling over him,every married woman admited that they would have fallen head over heels for him when they were and Gobber couldn't belive that this man was Hiccup,thought Val was the most beautiful girl of her genaration,guess he took that after and Fishlegs were surprised like hell,and also a little bit was misarable because he wouldn't be the hotest guy on Berk anymore,like he ever had desited to give up on Hiccup,even though he liked him a little bit,because he cared for Astrid and she could see she had fallen hard for the this!This wasn't helping at all!Astrid felt like she was seeing one of those little dreams she had of Hiccup(just kissing,nothing unapropriet) from time to was pinching himself to make sure he was awake and Toothless,like every other dragon in the room,was surprised on how much he had changed and amused by the Vikings reactions.

"IN 3D" apear and then the sreen fades to black.

Kat looks at the watchers expresions,cracks a big smile and takes a picture of them.  
"Ok,guys,I know this shocked you all,I needed half an hour intill the news suck in,but this was just the top of the comes the actuall ?"

Hiccup and Toothless are in a clearing at the edje of a cliff."We really need to work on your solo gliding ther bud" says Hiccup lookingn at the view.

"My solo gliding was perfecty fine!" says Toothless offended.  
"You were trembling a litte bit" teases him glares at him.

Toothless frowns and Hiccup is hit on the back of his head. "Toothless!"scolds him Hiccup. "You're pouding big baby boo?" he says and Toothless mocks him.

Astrid laughts.  
"Big baby boo?" asks blushs

"Well try this on!" he yells and grabs Toothless neck. "Oh you feeling it yet?" he says.

"I feel this hasn't even happened yet!" says Toothless.

Toothless walks on his back legs and goes towards the end of the cliff. "Y-you wouldn't hurt a one-legged-" he's cut when he sees he's dagling above the cliff. "Ahhh"He hugs Toothless neck again with a terrified look on his face.

"You scream like a girl" points punches him.  
"Don't insult girls" she frowns.

Toothless falls back and then rolls over so his on top of Hiccup.

"Ouch" says Kat.

The camera moves closer to ther island of Berk,it's day and the vilage is more colorful. "This is Berk" sounds Hiccups voice. Back on the cliff from before Hiccup is smiling. "Life here is amazing." The screen shows a tower and dragons flying fast the groud,several sheep are trying to hide and they have targets painted on them.

"Who's idea was that?" asks Stoic.  
"Hiccup's propably" says Kat.

"Dragons used to be a bit of a problem."

"A bit" says Kat sarcasticly.

Dragons with paint all over them are flying and Astrid jumps and lands perfect on Stormfly with a black sheep in her face is painted with blue and orange stripes.

"You look good" says Snotlout flirting.

**"But now they've all moved in."  
Toothless is playing with different colored baby nabbers.**

"Awww" says Kat.

**Snotlout is riding Hookfang and the twins are riding Barf and Blech next to him.** **"Have I told you you look amazing today?Cause you do." he flirts with her and she has a sheep on her lap.** **"Ugh" she says with disgust and Snotlout hits a pole.**

"Wait,know he hits on me!?" asks Ruffunt.  
"Yes,him and Fishlegs" aswers throughs her fist to the air.  
"YES!" she all look at her.  
"i'm just happy... that Snotlout will stop hitting on me" she says and sits back down.

**"And with Vikings on the backs of dragons" he says and it shows Hiccup and Toothless flying from the treaser.** **"The world just got a whole lot better." he contineus.** **"This is amaaaazing!" says Hiccup as they fly side by side with then fly over orange trees and the camera rolls up to reavele a burnt down forest.** **"What happened here?" asks Hiccup worried.** **"What could have done that?" asked Astrid also worried and the camera shows a giant piece of ice that looks like frozen flames.**

"How are we supposed to know that?" asks Tuffunt stupidly.

**Suddenly a dragon jumps out of the clouds with a masked rider on its back that points her staff at Hiccup.** **"THIS SUMMER" apears on the screen.**

Kat rubs her hands mecanicly.  
"This will be goood" she says and creeps everyone out.

**"I bet you think you know a lot about dragons" says a female voice as Hiccup chases the masked rider.**

_"No, it couldn't be"_ thinks Stoic when he hears the voice he would never forget,even if it has been 13 years.

**The duet is surounded by unknown dragons and a staff hits the ground making the dragons open there mouths and breath fire litting up the room.** **"Let me show you some of what you don't know" she says and kneels down in front of Toothless,who growls at her but with a quick motion of her hand he's down is astonished,confused and curious,all at the same time.**

"How did she do that?"he asks.

**"Should I know you?!" he asks.**

"Techicly, you should" says Kat.

**The rider removes her mask to reveal a midle aged woman.**

Stoic and the grown ups of the village gasps.

**"No" she says like she's holding back tears.** **"You were only a babe" she contineus and confusion covers Hiccups face.** **"But a mother never forgets" she whispers and Hiccup smiles.**

Hiccup was tacking deep breaths trying to realize what just 's good he's just a teenager, beacuse if he was older his hearth wouldn't take ,Stoic _is_ was on the floor,his mouth open and his eyes wide open.  
"WILL!" yells Kat."Code beef!I reapet,code beef!Old man with hearth attack!"  
Will comes quickly with one of those shock machines and he shocks Stoic hearth to make it start beating some time and a lot of shocking,Stoic is counsious.  
"Val" he whispers.

**The screen shows every kind of dragons flying around.** **"Unbelivable"says Hiccup"You've been rescuing them."** **The camera shows Valka nazling Toothless head and the Toothless hoping around and landing underneath Cloudjumpers raises his wing to reavel a smiling narrows his eyes and move his wing closer to him.** **"Something's coming" says Valka and the screen shows her running to the edje of an ice cliff overseeing a giant army,both on land and sea.** **"Something you've never faced before."** **The screen shows a giant dragon foot crushing something.A big,burly man hoding a spear and the dragons flying in panic behind him.** **"The dragons are mine" he says as a Nabber and a Gronkle are getting traped.**

"Keep dreaming idiot!" says Kat.

**"Protect our people" says Stoic shacking Hiccup by the shoulders.** **The screen changes to Hiccup and Toothless diving among the flying dragons.** **"It's your destiny" continues Stoick as the screen shows Hiccup's face in agony.** **"What you're searching for is in here" says Astrid and puts a hand over Hiccup's heart.**

"Another pep talk?You're still self-consious?"asks Kat.

**"Come on!" The screen shows Gobber and some of the other Vikings riding the baby Nabbers from before.**

"Who thought of _that_?" saks Gobber.  
"Hiccup" aswers Kat.

**"This is very dangerous!" he says as he hits on an ice wall and falls down.**

The hall winces

**"Are you kiding me?" asks Astrid laughting while riding Stormfly.** **Hiccup's flying as he mearally dodges a bola and then slide down a ships are flyingn into battle.** **"Come on Toothless!" says Hiccup as Toothless blasts several dragons free.** **"Yeah baby!" yells Hiccup as something explodes.** **They come flying fast towards the screen,wich goes black and "How to train your Dragon 2" apear on screen.** **"Dragons and Vikings,ack,enemies again!" exclaims Hiccup as him and Toothless playfully wrestled.**

"I really hope not" says Hiccup.

**"Ohhh" he says as Toothless falls on top of him.** **Then Toothless stars licking him to the death.** **"Ugh"he says in disgust and he stands up.** **"You know this doesn't wash out!" he says,wiping the drool of him and Toothless laughts.** **"JUNE 2014"apear on screen.**

"What do you think?" asks hall is speechless.  
"Well,there is one up!"  
The last trailer plays.

The screen shows Hiccup and Toothless flying from the teaser,and then flying infront of giant pieces of ice. "Come on 's a whole world of dragons out there."says Hiccup,who is now walking among baby dragons playing.

"Awww" says Kat.

He looks around amazed when a giant dragon flys by. "Unbelivable" he says breathless. Toothless is taking a nap when two baby Nabbers come and try to make him play with changes to Hiccup opening a large map. "What do you say bud?" he asks. "What should we name it?" Toothless scratches his armpit with his head. "Itchy armpit it is" he says and writes it down.

"Seriously?" asks Astrid.

"I bet you think you know a lot about dragons" says Valka. Hiccup is surprised and the camera changes to Cloudjumper hagging upside down with Valka on his wing. "Should I know you?" asks Hiccup and Cloudjumper lowers Valka to the ground. "No" she says. "But a mother never forgets" she continues. Hiccup gasps and Valka smiles. Hiccup and Toothless are diving straight down towards the ocean. "Every dragon has its secrets" says Valka smiling. "I'll show them all to you" she says as she presses a spot in Toothless's neck that makes little fins jump out.

"Awesome" says Toothless.

Toothless looks at his back and then runs excited to Hiccup with a giant smile on his face. "Did you know about this?" asks Hiccup and Toothless moves the new fins on his back,smiling with his tongue falling out.

"Five years older and still adorable" says frowns.

"That's your mother?!" asks Astrid and Valka bows down. "Now you know where I get my dramatic flair" says Hiccup.

"Guess it's a fmily thing" says Hiccup.

A giant white dragon emerges infront of the bowed down Valka and her son,breathing ice that freezes Hiccup's hair turning it white.

"Nice Jack Frost cosplay Hiccup" jokes Kat.  
"What?" asks Hiccup.  
"Never mind."

Valka laughts. "He likes you" she says and Hiccup shove the snow of his hair. "Wow" he says. "Something is you've never faced before" says Valka as Astrid peaks behind some snow at an army. The sreen changes to Hiccup's worried face. "What's down there?" asks Astrid,hiding behind some snow along with the rest of the camera shows a large ship and then the ugly man with the spear. "I alone control the dragons" he says.

"Keep dreaming fatso" says Kat.(I allready hate that guy)

The screen shows Dragons flying and the man walking toward the screen. "Draco Bludvist is a mad-man" says Stoic shacking Hiccup by the shoulders. The camera shows Gobber confused face and Tuffnut comes in. "I'll chop his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon." he says.

"Ugh."

Ruffunt throws her head backwards."Ugh" she says. "THIS SUMMER" apear on screen. Stoic is guiding Hiccup somewhere." Dad,there's something you need to know" he says. Valka is standing in front of Stoic,who is speechless, and Hiccup with Gobber crept behind him.

"Oh,boy" breaths Gobber.

"Oh, boy" breaths Gobber. Several dragons pick inside to watch. "I know what you're gonna say" she says. Stoic cups her cheek, tears in both of their eyes. "You're as beautifull as the day I lost you" he says.

"Wow,I didn't know you could be romantic" says Kat.

Hiccup smiles. Toothless pushes Val into Stoic.

"Toothless,the match-maker returns!" exclaims Kat.

"We're a team now." says Stoic. "Now what do you wanna do?" he asks and Val pets Toothless. "Draco is coming for our dragons!" says Hiccup worried. The screen changes to Toothless blasting dragons flies by the two battling Bewilderbeasts. "We gotta stop ." he pets Toothless. Then they're shown flying through the clouds. "Don't worry bud.I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Hiccup slides down the ships the sceen changes to Val talking to Hiccup. "You have the heart of a chief" she says. A wierd shord peaks into the screen and then it shows Hiccup weelding it while its on fire.

"Cool sword" says Kat,sice everyone else is too dumbfounded to talk.

"That's my boy!" yells Stoic excited and pushes Spitlout on the shoulder. It shows Toothless undernith Cloudjumper's wing. "And the soul of a dragon." continues Valka.

Kat smiles.  
"We've noticed" she says.  
"What does it mean 'soul of a dragon'?" asks Fishlegs.  
"It means you care for your friends,you protect your family and you don't leave someone behind" she says.(I have my moments.)

The screen changes to Hiccup being licked by Toothless. "Ugh!" he says he gets up and wips the drool off of him. "You know this doesn't wash out!" he says and Toothless laughts. " .DOWN!" yells Draco and his men try to shot Hiccup and Tooththjiless down. "Dragon rider coming through!" says Tuffnut,with his fist up to the air. The screen changes to Hiccup diving down on a sea of dragons, and them Fishlegs on Meatlug flying. "Heads up!" yells Gobber as he and Grump hit several men with Grump's tail and he laughts. Then it shows Stoic and Val dancing.A lot of color full blurs flies past the screen, to reveal that it's the Vikings riding baby Nabbers. "We can't fly this things!" says Tuffnut. "They're babies,they don't listen to anyone!" says Hiccup

"Like you do?" asks Kat.

and Eret(?) hits the ice screen changes to the Vikings flies by quickly. "Hiccup,go babe!" yells Astrid and it shows the two Bewilderbeasts fighting.

The hall's mouths hit the floor.  
"I still can't belive she said that" says Kat.

"Come on bud!" says Hiccup,both him and Toothless determineted as can be. The duet flies towards the beast that fires at the with ice and they're about to fire into it's mouth.

"You're seriously trying that again?We all saw how that ended not to play smartass, but this is an ice breathing dragon,I don't think this will work this time" says Kat.

"Hold on bud." he says and the screen goes black. "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2" apears on screen. Hiccup flies past the beasts. "Distract the alfa" says Hiccup. The sceen changes to Gobber with a crossbow katapult with a sheep in it. "Have a nice flight" he says and lunches it. The sheep beeees on the air and then falls,hiting the poles sticking out of the Beasts hits the ground amd Snotlout laughts but then sees the Beast ready to fire at them. "Oh oh" he says and the teens run as the Beast fires ice at the vilage. "Come on bud"Says Toothless. "IN 3D" apears on screen and the black sheep beees once again.

"So that was it folks!Hope you enjoyed your time ,I'll send you back a minite after I sumond you here and you won't remember the movie intill all it's events has take place and you'll remember the trailer a day after you remember the movie.I don't want any objections,you remember what happened to the ,before I send you home,lets party!" yells seats disapear making the Vikings fall on their butts.A dance floor apears and a DJ system,behind it is a girl with hazel eyes,short dark brown hair and a few frecles, wearing black leather boots almost up to her knee,jeans,a black t-shirt with a dinosaure eye,a camo baseball hat and black fingerless comes in with tables fullied with food for both Vikings and Dragons.  
"You can it whatever you want,belive me, Charles is an amazing cook."  
A disco ball apears on the sealing,sending colorfull lights on the room.  
"Zamble,could you?" she asks,Zamble gives her a thumbs up and plays the music.  
After they party for some time,the music stops.  
"K' everybody,time to send you 't worry,we'll see eachother again, propably to see the secuel or something else if I feel like ,bye, see ya later!"Kat send and she,Zamble,Phill,Will,Carl,Charles and Emma wave at them goodbye as they disapear.

* * *

**Zamble is ZambleTheZombie,hope you liked your surprice!**


End file.
